doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockdoughberfest: Margaritaville with Mike Carlson
"Rockdoughberfest: Margaritaville with Mike Carlson" is Episode 23 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with guest Mike Carlson. "Rockdoughberfest: Margaritaville with Mike Carlson" was released on October 15, 2015. During this episode Mitch performs the first ever revision of a previously reviewed restaurants fork rating. He lowers the score of Cabo Wabo Cantina by half a fork and he refers to this action as "throwing a napkin on it". Synopsis The Doughboys sit down with actor and Jimmy Buffett superfan Mike Carlson (Conan, UCB) to discuss the rocker’s flagship restaurant, Margaritaville. And, a new edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's Intro "I like mine with lettuce and tomato, Heinz 57, and french-fried potatoes, big kosher pickle and a cold draft beer..." So goes an excerpt from "Cheeseburger In Paradise," one of many songs fixated on food and drink by Jimmy Buffett. It's a running theme throughout the catalog of island-inspired country-rock he calls Gulf & Western, and which he expanded into the beginnings of an empire with the opening of his first retail store and restaurant in Key West, Florida, in 1985. Call him a 'branding innovator,' call him a 'shameless self-promoter.' Either way, Buffett, already a successful recording and touring artist at the time, built a $100 million-a-year business out of his adopted beach lifestyle. His holdings are so vast that he has not one, but three different restaurant chains, in addition to selling retail versions of its spirits, frozen foods, and beer. And it's not all deep-fried appetizers and sugary cocktails, he's also just one of just eight authors to have New York Times #1 bestsellers on both the fiction and non-fiction lists - a group that includes Ernest Hemingway, John Steinbeck, and Dr. Seuss. But his largest, most profitable venture, the one that most defines Buffett's personal brand is the tequila-soaked chain of destination restaurants, some with attached co-branded hotels and casinos, which attract his legions of sun-scorched fans who self-identify as Parrotheads. This week on Doughboys, we're wastin' away again in Margaritaville. Fork rating ** Lowered from 3.5 to 3 Forks by Mike Mitchell during the Hard Rock Cafe episode. Further lowered to 2.5 Forks during the ratings segment of the Rock & Brews episode. *** Mike Carlson ate at both the Orlando and Vegas Margaritaville locations. He gave the Orlando location 4.5 Forks and the Vegas location 3 Forks and chose to average the experience out at 4 Forks. Drank or Stank? The beverage tasted in the episode is Cold Stone Creamery Chocolate Fudge Brownie Milk Shaker. Print on the bottle states: "Made with the finest high-quality ingredients Cold Stone Creamery Milk Shakers are packed in convenient on-the-go bottles. Simply chill and shake to enjoy the rich decadent flavors of Cold Stone Creamery. Shake things up and indulge yourself." Wiger comments that this information is "not particularly illuminating." Mitch notes that the beverage smells like a Slimfast shake. They describe the taste as too rich and compare it to drinking melted ice cream. Quotes Hashtags #TwerpOrNotTwerp #ThisGoesOutToTheOneILove #Feedbag The Feedbag Category:Regular Episodes Category:Drank or Stank